Advanced materials are prime enablers of high-tech devices. The next generation of electromagnetic devices should be smaller in size and offer state-of-the-art physical and engineering features.
Metamaterials are a class of new materials where by tailoring metallic or dielectric elements, one can artificially achieve electric and magnetic dipole modes and offer a medium with constitutive parameters of interest (±∈,±μ). However, although theoretical investigations demonstrate that metamaterials can possess very unique physical features, in reality it is very challenging to construct practical devices using metamaterials, primarily because of the difficulty in fabricating these materials, as well as the fact that they tend to also have certain undesirable properties, such as high-loss and narrow bandwidth.